¿El soldado perfecto es una bebe?
by Pinkbutton
Summary: Una siniestra organización terrorista comienza a atacar la esfera terrestre tras un largo periodo de paz, diseñando un prototipo experimental genéticamente modificado, una recién nacida cuyo destino es convertirse en el piloto perfecto. Milliardo Peacecraft frustrará los planes y robará a la niña. ¿Qué es lo que les depara a los pilotos gundam cuidando de un bebe?
1. ¿El Soldado perfecto es una bebe?

**Summary:** Una siniestra organización terrorista comienza a atacar la esfera terrestre tras un largo periodo de paz, diseñando un prototipo experimental genéticamente modificado, una recién nacida cuyo destino es convertirse en el piloto perfecto. Milliardo Peacecraft frustrará los planes y robará a la niña. ¿Cómo es esa pequeña un arma de destrucción? Y ¿qué es lo que les depara a los pilotos gundam cuidando de un bebe?

**Mensaje de la autora: **Hola a todos/as! Espero que me den su opinión de este fic.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia puede contener escenas echii (pervertidas)

**Disclaimer:** Aclaro que no me pertenece Gundam Wing! ni sus personajes, todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

…

**¿De dónde salió el bebé?**

Fanfic by Pinkbutton

* * *

En el fondo de una habitación casi metálica se encuentra mucha gente trabajando. Dentro hay matraces y tubos de ensayo. Hay cuatro personas dentro de la habitación, una de ellas es una mujer que se viste con bata de médico, y cabello rubio, observa atentamente en un microscopio algo que es muy importante para el experimento: Una célula.

En medio de la habitación está la cosa más fascinante jamás producida por el ser humano. Algo que se creía imposible de alcanzar hace algunas décadas, incluso sorprendente para la tecnología que se posee en estos momentos. Un tubo de un gran diámetro y gran altura es el pilar que adorna la habitación, el centro sobre el cual gira la investigación de estas personas. Dentro del tubo transparente se encuentra inmóvil un pequeño ser, un bebe flotando entre lo que parece un líquido entre amarillo y naranja. De su ombligo sobresale un tubo orgánico que va a dar hacia un contenedor transparente, aparatoso, lleno de cables, que parece ser pulcramente higiénico. Una mujer de cabello negro y recogido, con piel blanca y ojos azules que portaban unos transparentes lentes, miraba atentamente aquel gigantesco tubo. Ella tomaba notas.

_Día 3_

_Quinto informe de desarrollo_

_Las condiciones del proyecto experimental parecen estar saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado. Su actividad neuronal es estable, La vía de alimentación está funcionando perfectamente, asi como el sustituto de líquido amniótico. La condición de salud del proyecto es excelente. La actividad cardiaca es del doble de lo normal, pero tenemos que tomar en cuenta que el sujeto necesita que su corazón bombee más rápido para poder ir al ritmo de su acelerado metabolismo. _

-Dra. Sanae—dijo la joven de cabello rubio una vez que dejó de mirar por el microscopio-, las células se reproducen a un ritmo impresionante, creo que todo marcha bien

-¿Hay alguna inestabilidad? -preguntó Sanae

-No lo creo—todo parece muy saludable, la membrana funciona bien y las mitocondrias trabajan 50 veces más de lo normal, sin efectos adversos

-Todo debería marchar bien Diana,—dijo Sanae un tanto preocupada-, Sin embargo como esto no se había hecho antes, me preocupa la idea de que su organismo se colapse de un momento a otro

-Pero tenemos que continuar con esto—sonrió Diana-, ¿No?

Sanae sonrió con nostalgia y asintió con la cabeza. Sus tristes ojos azules se dirigieron al pequeño bebe que flotaba desnudo entre el liquido.

-Estamos jugando a ser Dios—murmuró Sanae temiendo sus propias palabras-, Si Dios existe… ¿Qué pensaría de nosotros? ¿Qué es peor? El castigo que Dios nos imponga por desafiar a la naturaleza, o ¿la sensación de haber arruinado la felicidad de un ser humano?

Noin corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de una lujosa casa, pronto se detuvo en una puerta café de adornos dorados y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó Noin preocupada y un tanto sorprendida, pues la mitad del cuarto del presidente no estaba, se podía ver el cielo y los edificios de la ciudad, asi como el piso lleno de escombro

-El presidente está bien-dijo Lady Une- un poco asustado…pero es natural

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Noin-, vine tan rápido como recibí el mensaje

-Un móvil suite, no identificado destruyó la habitación y amenazó al presidente con abandonar su cargo pacíficamente o de lo contrario le esperaría la muerte

-No puede ser…-murmuró Noin-, acabamos de conseguir la paz entre la tierra y las colonias y ahora esto

-La paz no es algo que se pueda conseguir—dijo Lady Une-, es algo que frágil que se rompe con facilidad en un mundo en el que nadie está de acuerdo

-Eso lo sé…-dijo Noin con firmeza-, ¿Qué es lo que el presidente ha decidido?

-Esta muy asustado—dijo la mujer de cabello castaño largo-, pero mantiene firme su decisión de no abandonar su cargo

-Debemos llevarlo a un lugar seguro—dijo Noin-, no podemos darnos el lujo de que lo encuentren de nuevo

-Lo que significa que Relena Darlian también corre peligro—dijo Lady Une cruzándose de brazos-, esto puede ser el inicio de una guerra, no quería hacer esto pero…contacta a los pilotos de los gundams, solo para que estén alerta de la situación

La Dra. Sanae observaba al pequeño bebe flotando en el liquido. Observaba su carita, sus ojos cerrados y lo inocente que se veía. Un instinto maternal la inundó completamente, recordándole su miserable situación.

-Mis habilidades científicas son algo extraordinario—dijo Sanae con tristeza-, y lo único para lo que las he usado ha sido para la guerra

Una explosión lejana sorprendió a Sanae y la hizo voltear inmediatamente.

-¡Suenen la alarma!-exclamó Diana asustada

Sanae permaneció inmóvil con el rostro sorprendido, esperando que en cualquier momento esa puerta enfrente de ella se abriera.

-¡Dra. Sanae!—le gritó Diana

En ese momento la puerta metálica se abrió hacia el techo y un hombre joven de cabello largo se mostró entre las sombras.

Uno de los asustados asistentes intentó bajar la alarma, pero un disparo le dio en la cabeza y cayó al suelo. Diana gritó aterrorizada.

Sanae salió de su shock, y corrió hacia el tubo gigante. Una vez ahí, sacó una pistola de su bolsillo, que apuntó directamente hacia al hombre de cabello largo. La mano de la joven temblaba y sus angustiados ojos azules miraban aquella figura masculina. Aquel joven ahora observaba a la Dra. Sanae. Si quería vivir debía matar a ese sujeto, sin embargo ¿Por qué se estaba tardando tanto en presionar el gatillo?

El joven demostraba una infinita calma, mientras observaba el manojo de nervios que era la doctora. Diana observaba atemorizada la inmovilidad de su amiga, no podía entender por qué no le había disparado al intruso, y le parecía aún más extraño que aquel sujeto no hubiera matado a la doctora, en cambio la pistola del joven se dirigía al suelo.

El muchacho se acercó lentamente a ella

-¡No se acerque!—le gritó Sanae desesperada-¡Le juro que dispararé!

Sin embargo el corazón de Sanae latía cada vez más rápido al notar que seguía avanzando

-¡Alto!-gritó Sanae a punto del llanto y al verlo tan cerca de ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, no entendía por qué no tenía el valor de dispararle.

Ya no escuchó pasos, y al abrir los ojos sintió el calor de las manos de aquel hombre, que ya le había quitado la pistola. Sanae, completamente sorprendida, estaba desarmada.

-Si no tienes el valor para matar a alguien…-dijo el intruso de cabello largo y rubio, mirándola intensamente con sus ojos azules—, entonces no deberías portar una pistola, es peligroso

-¿N-no es eso u-un poco contradictorio?-le miró Sanae temerosa mientras retrocedía

Diana miró la alarma, pero si la accionaba, ese sujeto la mataría. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar que ese hombre matará a su amiga? Diana se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ese hombre era el mismo que intentó causarle un daño tremendo a la tierra hace 6 meses.

…Milliardo Peacecraft

¿No debería estar muerto?

El muchacho vestía una camisa roja sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla. Apuntó la pesada pistola al rostro de la doctora y dijo con voz calmada.

-Necesito que me respondas unas preguntas

* * *

Noin se encontraba sentada en un sillón, llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca sin mangas y tomaba un vaso de agua. No había conseguido tranquilizarse desde que pensó que todo esto podría desencadenar una guerra. De pronto estaba tan relajada que cuando escuchó el sonido del comunicador se estremeció. Se levantó y la pantalla se encendió mostrando el rostro de Milliardo.

-Zechs—pronunció Noin sorprendida casi con una sonrisa-, hace tanto tiempo que no me contactabas

Pronto Noin escuchó el llanto de un bebe

-¿Ese llanto?...—preguntó Noin confundida

-Tengo un bebe conmigo y…—dijo Zechs pero Noin lo interrumpió

-¡Qué!-exclamó Noin sonrojada-¿¡Es eso lo que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo!?

-Cálmate, no es nada de eso—dijo el joven rubio en completa calma-, primero necesito saber si la línea es segura

-Bueno…no creo que sea apta pero…

-Entonces llegaré a tu casa tan rápido como pueda—respondió Zechs

En ese preciso momento, tocaron el timbre de la puerta

-Eso fue extremadamente rápido…-pronunció ella

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, no sin antes asegurarse de ponerse un arma en la cintura. La imagen de una joven de cabello castaño claro apareció, junto a Lady Une.

-¿Señorita Relena?—murmuró Noin-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-No me quedó más remedio que traerla—dijo Lady Une

-Pase por favor

Una vez dentro se sentaron en un sillón rojo, amplio y las tres mujeres se encontraban en silencio.

-Señorita, no sé más de lo que Lady Une sabe—dijo Noin-, no era necesario que viniera hasta aquí

-Se lo dije pero no quiso escucharme—dijo la mujer de cabello largo

-pero…-dijo Relena preocupada-, no puedo evitar sentir una gran preocupación por todo esto

-Señorita Relena—dijo Noin-, dadas las circunstancias creo que es mejor que usted se vaya por un tiempo, al menos hasta que todo esto se calme, siendo usted el viceministro de relaciones me parece que…

-¿Ir a donde?—preguntó Relena-, quiero quedarme aquí, no puedo ir a esconderme a un lugar recóndito sin hacer nada al respecto

-Pero tienes que entender que tu vida está en peligro—agregó Lady Une

-¿Lady Une?—dijo Relena ignorando su petición-, ¿Es posible transmitir un mensaje a las colonias lo más pronto posible?

Lady Une y Noin se miraron entre si, preocupadas

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta

-¿Esperas a alguien?-preguntó Lady Une

Noin se levantó con gran ansia, sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. No debería sentirse tan emocionada en una situación tan delicada como la guerra, pero no podía evitarlo. Tan pronto abrió la puerta vio a aquel joven rubio de cabello largo y ojos azules, que en sus brazos cargaba un bebe envuelto en cálidas mantas.

-Hermano—dijo Relena poniéndose de pie verdaderamente sorprendida-, estás…vivo

-Increíble…-murmuró Lady Une, a pesar de que sospechaba que estaba vivo, en realidad no se lo creía

-¿Ese bebe?—dijo Relena tratando de pasar saliva-, ¿Es tuyo?

-No es hijo mío—dijo Zechs

Lady Une suspiró con alivio

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-preguntó Noin

Zechs entregó el bebe a Noin, quien lo tomó en brazos y lo miró con una sonrisa. Era un bebe recién nacido, calvito y con ojos azules curiosos mantuvo la mirada en Noin.

-Estuve investigando—dijo Zechs-, una organización clandestina llama ese bebe "proyecto experimental" es un prototipo del laboratorio, un niño genéticamente alterado para sobre pasar todas las habilidades humanas.

-¡¿Es eso posible!?—preguntó Relena sorprendida

-¿La organización que atacó al presidente?-preguntó Noin

-Tal parece que si—respondió el joven de ojos azules

-¿Para que querría una organización terrorista a un bebe inocente?-preguntó Relena

-¿Para la guerra tal vez?—preguntó Noin

-No estoy seguro—dijo Zech-, pero encontré esto

Zech extendió a Noin una tabla de informes

-Es muy pequeña para servir en una guerra—dijo Relena preocupada

-La información que tengo hasta ahora dice que ese niño es primordial para sus planes—dijo Zechs-, si planean estallar una guerra en poco tiempo no veo como ese bebe pueda servirles de algo

-Sanae Matsumoto—dijo Noin al mirar los papeles-, es la doctora que dirige el proyecto

-Aun no lo he leído todo—dijo Zech-, utilizar al niño no parece que sean planes a largo plazo

-¿Cómo les has encontrado?—preguntó Noin-, no logré descifrar una sola pista de su ubicación

-Pude descifrar códigos de un satélite cercano a la colonia L5—dijo Milliardo-, Es muy raro que una nave o un móvil se mueva cerca de ahí, asi que podría decirse que fue total casualidad, especialmente por que mi radar no pudo detectar la nave y usa un extraño sistema de camuflaje, de cualquier forma no importa ya deben haberse movido después de mi interrupción.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con el bebé?-preguntó Lady Une

-Si en verdad es un arma para la guerra…-dijo Zech acercándose a Noin mirando al pequeño ser entre sus brazos. El bebe abrió sus ojos para verlo y pronto extendió su mano y Zechs colocó su dedo en ella, provocando que la criatura lo apretara-, deberíamos matarlo, sería peligroso si intentan recuperarlo

-¡Pero es sólo un bebé!—protestó Relena-, nada garantiza que se convierta en una amenaza cuando crezca

-El problema no es solo eso—dijo Zechs-, debido a que no lo asesiné mientras estaba en la nave, deben saber que lo mantenemos con vida, solo nos causará una infinidad de problemas

-Pero si no le disparaste quiere decir que no fuiste capaz de matarlo—le sonrió Noin levemente al descubrir que aquel témpano de hielo también podía ser sensible

Zech miró al bebe con ojos llenos de calma y comenzó a retirar el dedo de la mano del bebe, jalándolo poco a poco, tratando de no ser brusco, pero el bebe no lo dejaba ir.

-De cualquier manera es un problema—contestó Zech

-La Señorita Relena tiene razón—dijo Noin-, no soy capaz de asesinar a un niño

-Siempre fuiste muy sensible Noin—dijo Zechs con una leve sonrisa mientras la miraba-, por eso nunca pudiste intentar superarme

El bebe de pronto sacó un globito de baba de su boca y lo reventó instantáneamente

-Por eso la gente buena siempre está en desventaja—dijo Zech con una sonrisa irónica-, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

-Buscarle una familia llevaría mucho tiempo y no lo tenemos—dijo Noin-, además sería algo bastante complicado tomando en cuenta las condiciones en las que nos encontramos

-Lo mejor sería que alguien conocido se haga cargo de él hasta que podamos conseguirle un hogar—dijo Lady Une

En ese momento todo permaneció en silencio. Noin Miró a Zech

-Yo no puedo—dijo Zech después de toser-, quiero investigar más sobre esto, regresaré al espacio pronto y me acercaré a la organización tanto como pueda.

-Pero un bebé necesita mucha atención y yo estoy tratando de lidiar con el presidente, el senado y el consejo todo el tiempo—protestó Lady Une

-Yo podría—dijo Relena inmediatamente

-Eres un blanco fácil en estos momentos—dijo Zechs-, no podemos arriesgarnos tanto

-¿Qué tal la amiga de Duo?—dijo Relena—, Hilde, ella vive en una colonia y no esta relacionada con nada de esto, es muy difícil que encuentren al bebe en ese lugar

-Me parece buena idea—dijo Noin

* * *

Heero estaba sentado dentro de la cabina del Wing Zero. Usaba una camiseta verde sin mangas y un short negro. Su cabeza descansaba sobre su propio hombro y sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Dormía como no lo había hecho en años, sin embargo le era imposible dormir profundamente, tal vez por la vieja costumbre de que podía ser sorprendido en cualquier momento.

No disfrutaba su siesta, solo le era forzosamente necesaria. No concebía el sueño como la gente normal, pues fue criado para ser un soldado, pero no cualquier soldado, si no el soldado perfecto. Nunca fue niño y careció de toda inocencia. Programado con frialdad e indiferencia, programado para no amar ni ser amado. Carente de toda posesión que no fuera su Gundam y sus ropas, nunca ha sentido derecho sobre nada o sobre nadie.

La pantalla del monitor se encendió, provocando que Heero abriera inmediatamente los ojos. Pronto vio la imagen de Noin frente a él.

En otra nación lejana, Quatre se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio, mirando la computadora atentamente.

-Lo más probable es que esto no sea solo un ataque terrorista—respondió Noin

-¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?—preguntó Quatre

-No tenemos ninguna pista—dijo Noin-, rompieron la seguridad del edificio, se infiltraron en la ciudad sin que el móvil suit fuera detectado, por alguna razón poseen un sistema que no es detectado por los radares

-¿Qué clase de sistema es ese?—preguntó Duo un tanto sorprendido

-Es lo que Sally está tratando de averiguar—dijo Noin

-Hay una cosa más—dijo Noin-, parece que esta organización planea ganar la guerra con un prototipo experimental, un humano genéticamente modificado…es apenas un recién nacido, pero Zechs se ha encargado de recuperarlo

-¿De que podría servir un recién nacido en todo esto?-preguntó Wufei

- No estamos seguros—suspiró Noin-, en realidad no puedo imaginármelo

-Duo, necesito contactar a Hilde—dijo Noin

-¿Hilde?—preguntó Duo desconcertado

-Creemos que es la persona perfecta para cuidar de la criatura—dijo Noin

-¿No sería menos problemático eliminarla?—preguntó Heero

Noin guardó silencio. No dejaba de sorprenderle la insensibilidad de aquel joven.

-Probablemente—dijo Noin con cierta tristeza-, llámame débil pero no soy capaz de asesinar a un inocente bebe, no seas tan insensible

-Hacer esto solo va a causarnos más problemas—intervino Wufei

-Aunque fuera cierto, solo es una niña…-dijo Noin

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces?-preguntó Wufei

-Llámalo instinto maternal—dijo Noin desviando la mirada

-De acuerdo—dijo Duo confundido-, me pondré en contacto con ella

* * *

_**En los proximos capitulos:** Los pilotos gundam deben hacerse cargo de la niña, tarea que no será nada facil, pues ninguno de ello ha ido entrenado para eso! van a sufrir mucho XD mientras tanto cosas inexplicables empiezan a suceder. _

_Adelanto dle proximo capitulo:_

Quatre se apresuro a la habitación donde Duo había dormido. Y pronto observó a Duo apuntando hacia la cama con una expresión de horror. Quatre miró a la cama y vio a una pequeña niñita con cabello rojo hasta el cuello, que se veía como de unos 3 años, llevaba su camiseta tan ajustada al cuerpo que tenia la piel roja. Ella miraba atentamente a Quatre con sus ojos azules

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó el rubio con inocencia

-¡La bebé!-exclamó Duo-, ¡esta mañana dormía a mi lado!

-¡Qué!-exclamó Quatre sorprendido

Trowa entró a la habitación y la pequeña miró a los tres chicos en la habitación y sonrió inmediatamente con inmensa alegría. El día de ayer tendría apenas unos meses de edad.

-¡Qué!-gritó la niña emocionada

-Los informes que me dio la señorita Noin, hablan de que su corazón late dos veces más rápido que el de un humano promedio

-Eso explica por qué comía tanto—dijo Trowa-, genéticamente fue diseñada para crecer rápidamente, cada órgano de su cuerpo trabaja a una velocidad exagerada, por eso necesita más energía, y por eso come tanto.

-Pero a este ritmo…-dijo Duo un tanto preocupado

-Biológicamente en 5 días tendrá 16 años—completó Trowa-, y si eso sigue asi morirá e menos de1 año

-Esto es muy cruel…-dijo Quatre

_Dejenme sus reviews y sugerencias porfavor ^^_


	2. Problemas extranormales

**Capítulo 2**

Al final Hilde no podía creer lo del bebe. Pero dadas las circunstancias no podía abandonar a la criatura, y si ella podía ayudar en algo a Duo lo haría con mucho gusto. Siendo esa la situación Sally Po fue la encargada de llevar a la colonia L2 al pequeño bebe. No había señales de que la nave en la que ella viajaba estuviera siendo rastreada o perseguida, y sabía que la organización terrorista tenia un nuevo sistema extraño, sin embargo no debía ponerse paranoica. Sally llegó a la casa de Hilde y fue de inmediato que Hilde abrió la puerta.

-¿Ese es el bebe?—preguntó Hilde al mirarlo-, es tan lindo

-En realidad es una niña—dijo Sally con una sonrisa-, lo sé por que la he cambiado mucho últimamente.

-Cuidaré bien de ella hasta que todo esto pase y puedan encontrarle una familia

-¿Y el padre?—preguntó Sally mientras se asomaba dentro de la casa

Hilde la miró en confusión

-El jovencito de la trenza—dijo Sally con inocencia

Hilde bajó la mirada mientras las mejillas se le encendían de rojo

-Se ha ido ya—dijo Hilde mientras Sally le entregaba al bebe en brazos

**No cometemos errores**

La Dra. Sanae se encontraba dentro de una nave que viajaba en el espacio. Un hombre apuesto de cabello negro y ojos color ámbar miraba hacia el espacio, usaba una gabardina negra, asi como pantalones y botas del mismo color.

-Entonces no pudiste hacer nada-dijo el hombre

-Gael-sama…

-El intruso tuvo tiempo de entrar-dijo el joven alzando su tono de voz-, matar a una persona enfrente de ti y ¿tu no pudiste dispararle?

-Yo…

-Dejaste que se llevara a la niña—dijo Gael con impaciencia

-Pero no pude hacer nada—dijo Sanae angustiada

-Eres muy brillante, pero totalmente incompetente-, exclamó Gael logrando que Sanae sintiera como se le agrietaba el corazón -¡Ninguna de las cuatro personas jaló la alarma de emergencia!

-Pero nuestras vidas corrían peligro si…

-¡Lo más importante es el proyecto!—gritó Gael-, su insignificante vida debió servir para proteger el ideal que Aiba está tratando de alcanzar-, ahora que ustedes sigan con vida no me sirve de nada, ¡Me servirían más si hubieran activado la alarma! ¡Aunque estuvieran muertos!

Sanae se estremeció sintiendo como el corazón se le quebraba

-Si se cree tan libre de culpa debió instalar un sistema de alarma en el código de la puerta—se atrevió a decir Sanae-, de esa forma nadie hubiera tenido que preocuparse por la alarma

Gael le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, quitándole el aliento a la joven por completo, tirando sus lentes al suelo y mientras la tenía abrazada a él le dijo:

-No me subestimes—le miró con sus fríos ojos ámbar-, no vuelvas a hablarme asi, y solo en caso de que aún tengas curiosidad, la nave tiene códigos de seguridad casi en donde sea.

-Entonces ese hombre…-murmuró Sanae-, anulo la seguridad

Sanae entendió que estaba tratando con un hombre muy especial, y ahora que lo pensaba se parecía mucho a ese hombre, Milliardo Peacecraft, un hombre que perteneció hace no mucho a la organización Comillo Blanco, intentó hacer lo que el llamaba "Darle una lección a la tierra"

-Por algo están las alarmas de emergencia…-dijo Gael fríamente-, Sanae quiero que lo hagas otra vez

-Eh…-le miró sorprendida-, pero…

-¿Tienes los registros?

-Si…

**La batalla**

En una conferencia, la imagen de Relena se transmitía por todos los canales de televisión. Ella se encontraba dando un discurso frente a muchas personas.

-Me pregunto si todo esto, es buena idea-, dijo Lady Une

-Ya esta hecho—dijo Noin-, de cualquier modo no íbamos a convencerla de lo contrario, he tratado de reforzar la seguridad lo más que he podido

Las palabras de Relena:

"La nación unida de la esfera terrestre no desea considerar esto como un atentado por parte de las colonias, por esta razón estamos a favor de una solución diplomática, para evitar machar esta era de paz con sangre…"

En ese momento una explosión estruendosa se escucha en el techo del auditorio.

-¡Señorita Relena!-exclamó Noin corriendo hacia ella

Los escombros estaban apunto de aplastarla, pero Noin alcanzó a alejarla del lugar.

En ese momento se hace un agujero en la pared y Relena comienza a flotar en el aire ante los ojos sorprendidos de Noin y sale del edificio por el agujero.

Relena comienza a tratar de safarse, pero claramente siente como algo la esta apresando. Cuando mira hacia arriba se da cuenta de que lo que la esta apresando se ha vuelto visible y de color rojo. Un móvil suit.

-¿Dónde se encuentra tu hermano?—preguntó el piloto de adentro

-No lo sé—dijo Relena con firmeza-, y si lo supiera no te lo diría

-¿Aunque te costará la vida?—dijo la voz masculina de móvil mientras apretaba el cuerpo de Relena y esta cerraba los ojos con fuerza-, de cualquier forma mis ordenes han sido venir a matarte después de que me digas el paradero de ese hombre

-¡No lo diré!-gritó ella sintiendo gran dolor

En ese momento el móvil fue golpeado y arrojado hacia el suelo, Relena cayó pero fue atrapada por la mano de un Gundam, a pesar de que la caída fue dolorosa para ella, era mejor que caer al suelo.

-¡Heero!-exclamó Relena con una sonrisa.

En ese momento el Gundam Nataku apareció y tomó a Relena, alejándose del lugar.

El móvil rojo se levantó y Heero frunció el seño cuando observó que de la nada aparecieron docenas de móviles rojos, como por arte de magia.

-Por eso no pudieron ser detectados—murmuró Heero-, pero ¿También bloquean el radar?

Wufei llevó a Relena a un lugar seguro, más específicamente la llevó al lugar de Howard, aquel anciano con playera Hawaiana y lentes obscuros. Creyendo que Heero no tendría problemas para manejar a un solo móvil rojo.

Heero comenzó a combatirlos. Destruyendo a unos pocos, pero activaron su sistema de invisibilidad y Heero, sin poder verlos o detectarlos por medio del radar, estaba en serios problemas. Heero comenzó atacar a Diestra y siniestra, hacia el aire, era verdad que lograba derribar a los móviles, pero estos le hacían más daño al Gundam de Heero y aun no lograba deshacerse de todos.

Wufei recibe la imagen de Heero en el comunicador

-Hay más de 20—dijo Heero sintiendo como su cuerpo era golpeado dentro de la propia cabina-, y están usando un sistema de invisibilidad

Cuando Wufei llegó el móvil suit de Heero estaba semi destrozado, las chispas salían de entre las articulaciones robóticas del Gundam Zero, el cual golpeaba con la velocidad de un caracol. Wufei no percibía nada en el radar, tampoco veía nada, excepto los móviles rojos destrozados que Heero había dejado en el suelo. Wufei se acercó con cautela, solo para comprobar que era probable que ya no quedara ningún móvil suit.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Wufei

-Se llaman Asirus—dijo Heero respirando con dificultad-, el soldado que atrapó a Relena, huyó, son maquinas, a metros de distancia…es imposible que un radar no las detecte…

Pronto Wufei detectó un sonido que provenía de las maquinas destrozadas, uno agudo e intermitente y pronto temió lo que significaba…iban a estallar.

**El asalto**

Hilde se encontraba en su recamara y preparaba el biberón del bebe, por quinta vez consecutiva, realmente esa criatura comía demasiado, pensaba Hilde. Al terminar de alimentarla se dispuso a dormir. Hilde miró el rostro de la niña, tenía unos ojos azules preciosos y la estaban mirando directamente, la chica sonrió mientras sentía aquel instinto maternal que la invadía. "Buenas noches" le dijo a la pequeña.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hilde apagara las luces. Extraños ruidos comenzaron a escucharse, Hilde despertó. Notó que había alguien dentro de la casa. ¿Ladrones? No, sería demasiada coincidencia. Sacó su arma del cajón y la cargó. El corazón le latía aceleradamente. Se escondió detrás de la cama, junto al bebe y esperó. La puerta se abrió y aún entre la oscuridad y solo con la ayuda de la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana Hilde disparó un tiro perfecto al pecho del sujeto, que cayó inmediatamente. Dos hombres más entraron y comenzaron a dispararle, ella se agachó y por un costado de la cama disparó a las piernas de uno y disparó a la cabeza del otro. Hilde estaba muy nerviosa, se escondió tras la cama de nuevo y espero. Seguía escuchando pasos. Cuatro hombres entraron a la habitación esta vez, Hilde comenzó a disparar, pero uno le dio en el hombro. Hilde siguió disparando

-No dejare que se la lleven—dijo Hilde mientras disparaba-, la protegeré como sea

Mató a dos de los sujetos, pero uno de ellos le disparó en la pierna. Hilde cayó del dolor, y disparó al último sujeto antes de sentir que se desmayaría. Al final se deshizo de todos. La joven estaba feliz de que la bebe estuviera a salvo. Ella cerró lentamente los ojos.

**Cambio de planes**

Quatre se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio mientras tomaba una taza de café. Pronto recibió una llamada y encendió el computador, apareciendo la imagen de Noin.

-Quatre necesito pedirte un favor—dijo Noin preocupada

-¿Pasa algo malo?—preguntó Quatre seriamente

-¿Podrías alojar al bebe en la base Manawak?—preguntó Noin

-¿La señorita Hilde no iba a cuidar de él?

-Si, asi fue pero los soldados de aquella organización entraron a su casa, Hilde logró acabar con todos ellos, pero salió herida y se encuentra en el hospital

-¿Ella está bien?-preguntó Quatre preocupado

-Si, está fuera de peligro

-Consultaré esto con Rashid, no creo que se oponga—dijo el rubio de ojos verdes

-Gracias Quatre

**Quatre en entrenamiento para padres**

El bebé fue trasladado a la colonia L4. Rashid lo llevaba en brazos y dos de sus amigos iban tras de él. Era medio día y uno muy caluroso. Rashid tocó la puerta del cuarto de Quatre

-Adelante

-Buenas tardes Amo Quatre—dijo Rashid

-¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Quatre

-Creo que hemos tomado una decisión unánime y su el amo está de acuerdo estaríamos felices con ello

-¿De qué se trata?—preguntó Quatre con curiosidad

-Creemos que esta es su gran oportunidad para entrenarse cuando se case, por eso creemos que usted debería hacerse cargo del bebe

-¿Q-que?-balbuceo Quatre sorprendido-, pero yo nunca he cuidado a un niño

-Lo sabemos—sonrió Rashid-, por eso creemos que esta es su gran oportunidad

**Encuentro**

**Duo se encontraba dentro de la Cabina del Deathsycthe y revisaba los alrededores cuando descubrió al Gundam Heavyarms. Pronto Trowa recibió un mensaje en la pantalla. **

**-Hey—saludó Duo-, ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? **

**-Estaba a punto de ir a la tierra—dijo Trowa**

**-Yo estaba pensando en ir a visitar a Quatre—dijo Duo-, le encargaron al bebe, Hilde fue sorprendida por los soldados de esa organización**

**-¿Está bien?—preguntó Trowa**

**-Si, ya está bien—dijo Duo con una sonrisa nostalgica-, ¿Vienes conmigo?**

**-No lo creo yo…**

**-¡Oh vamos!—le interrumpió Duo-, Todos están investigando cosas y nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer más que esperar información, ¿Por qué no vamos a conocer a la bebe? **

**Una noche difícil**

Trowa y Duo se encontraban sentados en una mesa blanca en el jardín, era de noche y la luna brillaba sobre las rosas del jardín.

-Que gusto verlos—sonrió Quatre mientras llevaba a la bebe en brazos, se veía como un bebe de un año y ya tenía poquito cabello rojizo

-¿Asi que ya eres la mamá?—se rió Duo al ver a Quatre

Quatre se sonrojó mientras fruncía el ceño

-¿Entonces esa niña estaba dentro de un tubo?—dijo Duo-, suena como si fuera un bebe súper poderoso

-Si, asi es como nacen los niños en mi país—dijo Quatre-, pero eso no es lo que me inquieta, si no lo que dijo la Señorita Noin, el código genético de esta niña ha sido alterado genéticamente

-¡Si yo sería un buen padre!—sonrió Duo acercándose a la bebe y arrebatándosela a Quatre de los brazos, las mantas cayeron al suelo y comenzó a alzarla hacia el techo, mientras la pequeña se reía-, ¿Verdad que si pequeña?

La niña solo se reía cada vez que Duo le hablaba y la balanceaba en el aire. Quatre sonrió al verlos, y desvió la mirada pensando en las palabras del chico de cabello trenzado y castaño, Duo. "Un bebe súper poderoso", de pronto escuchó el grito de Duo y volteo inmediatamente, encontrando a un sorprendido Duo mirando su empapada ropa negra, mientras alejaba al bebe lo más que podía de él.

-Es parte de ser padre—dijo Trowa mientras Quatre se reía.

-Lo siento es que no he tenido tiempo de comprarle pañales-sonrió Quatre

Cayó la noche. Quatre, Trowa y Duo decidieron pasar la noche en la colonia natal de Quatre, L4. Quatre se hallaba en su cuarto, y cambiaba los pañales de la bebe. No creyó que fuera posible que un bebe hiciera tanto del baño en un día y que un bebé comiera tanto. Estaba preocupado por ella. No le había dejado de dar hambre en todo el día, no importaba cuanto la alimentara. Hizo del baño 40 veces en un día, y ahora necesitaba más pañales. Era probable que eso se debiera a la genética con la que fue creada. Sin embargo le era muy extraño.

Quatre miraba a la niña junto a su cama y sentía tristeza por su situación. No imaginaba como se sentiría si supiera que la única razón de su nacimiento fuese la guerra. Aunque no tenía idea de cómo iba a ser utilizada. Cambió sus pañales, asi que se disponía a dormir, debido a que no tenía una cuna o algo por el estilo decidió que el bebé dormiría en la cama junto a él y así se hizo. El bebe estaba calvito con poco cabello rojizo y tenía los ojos grandes y azules

La bebé al lado de Quatre lo miraba con sus grandes y tiernos ojos azules, y hacía sonidos mientras trataba de agarrar el cabello de Quatre con su pequeña mano. Quatre volteo a verla y sonrió mientras tomaba su manita. Y ella comenzaba a balbucear silabas sin sentido

-Me pregunto cual será tu primera palabra-sonrió Quatre—hasta donde me han dicho la mía fue Papá

"Pa…"

Quatre la miró atentamente

"Baaa"

Quatre la miró con ternura

"Baaapaaa"

Quatre sonrió

"Paaaapaaa"

Quatre la miró sorprendido, ¿Le había llamado papá?

"¡Papá!"

-No puedo creerlo—sonrió Quatre-¿Ha sido esa tu primera palabra?

"Paaaaapa"

Quatre la miró con ternura, y poco a poco cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta, sin embargo un tirón de cabello doloroso lo despertó instantáneamente

-Eso duele—se quejó Quatre

La bebe se río

Quatre comenzó a quedarse dormido de nuevo y al cabo de un rato los llantos de la bebe lo despertaron.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el rubio mientras se tallaba el ojo-, no me digas que tienes hambre de nuevo

Quatre no se lo creía, pero la bebe comenzó a tomar la leche del biberón de nuevo, ¡Era como una vaca! No paraba de comer. Pronto la bebe parecía satisfecha, asi que tanto la bebe como el se durmieron de nuevo. Quatre miró el reloj, era la 1 de la mañana, asi que se durmió. Entonces otro llanto la volvió a despertar. Miró el reloj, apenas habían pasado quince minutos. ¿No me digas qué…? Murmuró Quatre. El chico le preparó el biberón de nuevo, no se la creía, la bebe se lo volvió a tomar todo. Quatre estaba comenzando a asustarse un poco ¿No le haría daño? No sabía nada sobre bebes, pero estaba casi seguro que a los bebes no les da hambre cada 15 minutos. ¿Estaría bien darle de comer cada 15 minutos? ¿¡A qué hora se dormía!?

Volvió a dormirse, el bebé también se durmió. De pronto otro llanto lo despertó, no podía concebirlo. ¿Era asi de difícil cuidar a un bebe? Quatre decidió probar el biberón una vez, más y la bebe se lo tomó todo de nuevo. Esto era ridículo, y tenebroso, pensó. Dieron las 3 de la mañana, y Quatre no había podido dormir, lo que era más extraño es que el bebe seguía despertándose cada 15 minutos para que le dieran de comer. Quatre, a punto de volverse loco decidió hacer lo único que se le ocurrió.

Duo estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. ¿Quién vendría a interrumpirlo en medio de la noche? Solo podía ser algún asesino. Duo se preparó y asaltó al sujeto inmediatamente. Trowa escuchó un estruendoso grito en la habitación de junto, pero se volvió a dormir.

-Ahhhhhhhh!—Gritó Duo-, ¡Por lo menos habla si vas a tratar despertarme! Que entras tan sigilosamente

-Duerme con el bebe esta noche—dijo Quatre con la voz atropellada, casi parecía un borracho-, te traje pañales y mucha…mucha, mucha…leche.

-Pero tú estás cuidando—dijo Duo con inocencia

-Pero tu dijiste que serías un buen padre—sonrió Quatre mientras mostraba su pálido y ojeroso rostro

-Eh…-sonrió Duo con nerviosismo a Quatre-, pero tu te ofreciste a…

-Por favor—murmuró Quatre en rugido

-He…he—se río Duo-, está bien, ni que fuera tan difícil, no estás siendo tu mismo, debes estar muy cansado

-Gracias-dijo mientras se marchaba a su habitación tambaleándose.

-Pero no tiene nada de paciencia eh—sonrió Duo al bebe risueño

Pasaron 2 horas desde ese momento y Trowa escuchó un grito de Duo que decía "¡¿Qué demonios eres?! ¿¡Una maquina de popó!?" entonces se volvió a dormir. Trowa yacía dormido, y Duo abrió la puerta de la recamara donde estaba Trowa. Duo se acercó con el bebé en brazos a su cama

-¿Trowa?—murmuró Duo

-No—respondió mientras apuntaba a Duo con una pistola en la cabeza

Duo se dio la media vuelta mientras decía: "Te odio" y Trowa se volvía a dormir.

Después llegó la mañana. El sol brillaba y todo parecía perfecto. Quatre por fin consiguió dormir, 3 horas eran más que suficientes para él, estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco. Después Trowa y Quatre se encontraban en el jardín, sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa blanca, comiendo lo que parecía ser una especie de flan. En ese momento…

"Aaaahh!" se escuchó potentemente el grito de Duo

Quatre se apresuro a la habitación donde Duo había dormido. Y pronto observó a Duo apuntando hacia la cama con una expresión de horror. Quatre miró a la cama y vio a una pequeña niñita con cabello rojo hasta el cuello, que se veía como de unos 3 años, llevaba su camiseta tan ajustada al cuerpo que tenia la piel roja. Ella miraba atentamente a Quatre con sus ojos azules

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó el rubio con inocencia

-¡La bebé!-exclamó Duo-, ¡esta mañana dormía a mi lado!

-¡Qué!-exclamó Quatre sorprendido

Trowa entró a la habitación y la pequeña miró a los tres chicos en la habitación y sonrió inmediatamente con inmensa alegría

-¡Qué!-gritó la niña emocionada

-Los informes que me dio la señorita Noin, hablan de que su corazón late dos veces más rápido que el de un humano promedio

-Eso explica por qué comía tanto—dijo Trowa-, genéticamente fue diseñada para crecer rápidamente, cada órgano de su cuerpo trabaja a una velocidad exagerada, por eso necesita más energía, y por eso come tanto.

-Pero a este ritmo…-dijo Duo un tanto preocupado

-Biológicamente en 5 días tendrá 16 años—completó Trowa-, y si eso sigue asi morirá e menos de1 año

-Esto es muy cruel…-dijo Quatre

-Esto es muy cruel-repitió la pequeña mientras sonreía

-¿Ha aprendido a hablar?-dijo Duo sorprendido

-Ha aprendido a hablar—repitió la pequeña con atención

-Creo que está repitiendo todo lo que decimos—dijo Trowa

-Creo que esta repitiendo todo lo que decimos—dijo la niña

-Archirequeterecontrarico—dijo Duo con sarcasmo

La pequeña se quedó callada

Duo comenzó a Reírse

-Archirequeterecontrarico—dijo la pequeña

-¡Lo dijo correcto!-exclamó Duo sorprendido

-Lo dijo correcto-repitió la niña concentrada en la voz de Duo

-Que tal esto, Archirequeteremegarecontrari ca supercalifragilistoespiralid oso—dijo Duo

La pequeña parpadeo

-No seas tan malvado—dijo Quatre con una gota-, di palabras fáciles, ¿No ves que está aprendiendo a…?

-Que tal esto, Archirequeteremegarecontrari ca supercalifragilistoespiralid oso, No seas tan malvado di palabras fáciles, No ves que está aprendiendo a… —repitió la pequeña pelirroja

Quatre quedó sorprendido

-Esto no es normal…-dijo Duo sorprendido-, un niño de esa edad ni siquiera podría repetir la mitad del archirequeterecontrarico

-Esto no es normal…-comenzó a repetir la niña diciendo la frase completa sin falla

-Supongo que también alteraron su capacidad de memoria, comprensión y agilidad mental—dijo Trowa-, es claro que fue creada para ser un piloto.

-Supongo que también…-comenzó a repetir la pequeña

Quatre se marchó de la habitación

**El nombre**

-Tenemos que ponerle un nombre—dijo Duo

-No podemos hacer eso-replicó Trowa-, ella es el proyecto experimental de esos terroristas, si te encariñas con ella nos puede ir muy mal, además si nos referimos a ella como "niña" sabrá que nos referimos a ella—dijo Trowa

-No seas tan insensible Trowa—dijo Duo-, todos necesitan un nombre

Trowa comenzó a recordar como era que a el le llamaban "Sin nombre" y como se apropió del nombre de otro piloto, ya que el nunca tuvo uno propio. No estaba seguro de si le hubiera gustado tener su propio nombre. En ese momento llegó Quatre

-La señorita Noin cree que estoy mintiendo en lo del crecimiento—sonrió Quatre con una gota-, pero dice que si ella tuviera una hija le pondría Apolónida

-Ese es un nombre muy poco femenino—dijo Duo-, prefiero que se llame Cereza

-¿Cereza?—preguntó Trowa-, ¿Vas a ponerle el nombre de una fruta?

-Cereza…-repitió la pequeña

-Es mejor que llamarla niña—protestó Duo a la defensiva-, además me gusta comer cerezas, y tiene el cabello rojo como las cerezas

-¿Qué tal Relena?—dijo Quatre convencido-, como la real, es bueno que tenga el nombre de un pacifista

-¿Acaso quieres que le disparen?—preguntó Duo

Quatre lo miro con una gota

-María—sugirió Quatre

-Maria…-ella no dejaba de repetir todo lo que decían

-Demasiado Común—dijo Duo

-Demasiado común

-¡Deja de imitarnos!—le gritó Duo desesperado

-¡Deja de imitarnos!-gritó la niña a todo pulmón

-¡AHHHHHHH!-gritó Duo aún más fuerte

-¡AHHHHHHHH!—gritó la niña

-Silencio—dijo Trowa

Duo inmediatamente se doblo los parpados alrevés y sacó la lengua mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco.

-Imita esto—dijo Duo

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!-La niña gritó y se puso a llorar.

-La asustaste—dijo Quatre mientras se acercaba a la pequeña y le acariciaba la cabeza-, no llores

La niña se acurrucó en el pecho de Quatre y miró a Duo con temor

Duo suspiró

-Es su culpa—dijo Duo

-Es su culpa-repitió la niña mientras lloraba

Duo suspiró de nuevo

-Serías un buen padre Quatre—dijo Trowa con indiferencia mientras miraba como Quatre abrazaba a la pequeña

Quatre se sonrojo inmediatamente

-¿Y ya decidieron un nombre?—preguntó Quatre tratando de cambiar el tema

-Cereza-dijo Duo convencido

-¿Es enserio?-preguntó Quatre con una gota

-Pregúntenle—dijo Duo—díganle nombres haber si ladra, digo a ver si dice algo que nos de una pista de que el nombre le gusta, lo vi en una película.

-Cereza—dijo la pequeña con inocencia

-¡Ha dicho algo por su propia cuenta!-dijo Duo emocionado

-Cereza—sonrió la pequeña

-Creo que le gusta—dijo Duo riéndose, dándole un suave codazo amistoso a Trowa en el costado mientras este le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-¿Será que nos entiende?—se preguntó Quatre desconcertado

-Cereza—sonrió la pequeña al ver el rostro de emoción del chico trenzado

-Le gusta, le gusta—sonrió Duo

-¡Cereza!-exclamó la niña esperando que Duo sonriera más

-Supongo que asi la llamaremos—dijo Quatre con una gota


End file.
